Sambar et Tigre
by Jijisub
Summary: Comment un conte de fée peut-être détourné dans une école maternelle. Shinji, Ichigo, Sosuke Synopsis complet à l'intérieur.


voici un petit OS des aventures d'Ichi - Shinji et Sosuke, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira

Disclamer : Tout est à Tite Kubo, rien n'est à moi, comme d'habitude !

°°0°0°°

**Couple** : Ichigo-Sosuke-Shinji

**  
Rating** : K+

**Auteure** : Jijisub

**Idée** : Seeliah

**Genre** : School-fic/AU/amitié (ou micro romance)

**Synopsis :**

Comment un conte de fée est transformée façon Jijisub ^^

On dit que dans une jungle profonde vit un homme aux longs cheveux blonds en compagnie d'un sambar ou bien est-ce un jeune homme roux avec un tigre ?

Les deux, si l'on en croit la légende... ils seraient maudits. Deux Immortels mais condamnés à n'être humain ensemble que quelques minutes au moment du changement, séparés pour toujours...

**Note** :

Un puissant magicien, Aizen Sosuke tombe amoureux d'Ichigo. Ce dernier est amoureux fou de Shinji et réciproquement. Lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, les deux hommes rayonnent et Aizen désire encore plus Ichigo.

Mais le jeune homme le repousse sans cesse quoiqu'il lui propose. Au final il tente de prendre par la force ce qu'on lui refuse et Ichigo le blesse avant de parvenir à lui échapper.

Shinji et lui s'enfuient mais Aizen les rattrape et pour se venger leur jette un sort: Le jour, Shinji est un homme et Ichigo un sambar. La nuit, c'est Ichigo qui devient humain et Shinji devient un tigre.

**°°O°O°°**

Nell observait les enfants qui couraient dans tous les sens dans la cour de récréation. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres en songeant à l'après-midi récréative organisée auprès d'un auteur pour conte pour enfant. Elle entendit frapper derrière elle, discrètement. La porte glissa avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre et le directeur de l'école maternelle entra :

- Excusez-moi Nell-chan… Mais Ootoribachi-san est arrivé. Je voulais vous le présenter avant que les enfants ne rentrent…

Nell adressa un grand sourire à Jyuushiro Ukitake et approuva du chef. Ce dernier fit entrer alors un homme plutôt grand, très distingué. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son regard brun était chaleureux.

- Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer Ootoribachi-san…

- Appelez-moi Rose… C'est ainsi que tout le monde m'appelle. J'avoue ne pas aimer les formalités…

- Rose ?

Nell eut un petit sourire et répondit :

- Alors appelez-moi Nell… Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même…

A la surprise de Nell, Rose prit sa main et courtoisement lui fit un baisemain. Elle devint écarlate peu habituée à ce genre de pratique désuète et pourtant si… délicieusement surannée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme regagna la cours d'école et appela les enfants qui s'alignèrent rapidement, très pressés de connaître l'attraction de l'après-midi. Dans un presque silence les gamins se précipitèrent sur leurs chaises et bientôt un brouhaha dû à l'excitation du moment empli la salle. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le conteur qui s'était installé sur une chaise en attendant que Nell finisse d'installer les gamins assis bien sagement.

Bientôt Rose commença son histoire et tous les gamins tombèrent sous le charme. Un silence monacal s'était instauré, tous les visages tendus vers Rose. Personne ne voulait lâcher une miette du récit. A la fin de l'histoire, les enfants applaudirent et une main se leva.

Nell hocha la tête et Grimmjow se redressa. Le gamin de six ans demanda :

- Et pourquoi le magicien n'a pas pu enlever la princesse ?

- Parce que qu'il lui était impossible de le faire…

- Moi, j'lui aurai donné un filtre d'amour ! Rétorqua Kisuke avec un sourire pensif.

- La magie ne peut pas tout résoudre les enfants.

- Moi, j'ch'suis bien content que la princesse soit avec son amoureux… Rétorqua Ichigo soulagé par la fin de l'histoire.

- Toi, t'as un grain… Ils pourront jamais s'embrasser ! Remarqua Gin. Ils sont condamnés !

- C'est pas comme s'ils étaient morts… marmonna Shinji. Et j'ch'suis d'accord avec Ichigo.

- Les enfants… allez remettre vos manteaux. Il est l'heure !

Tous les enfants attrapèrent leurs vêtements et les enfilèrent. Nell avait le sourire lorsque tous les bambins se mirent à commenter l'histoire qui venait de leur être contée. Les parents arrivèrent et peu à peu la classe se clairsema. Il ne restait plus qu'Ichigo, Shinji et Sosuke mais leurs parents étaient débordés et souvent coincés dans la circulation. Nell savait qu'il leur fallait attendre encore une petite demi-heure. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir leur proposer pour s'occuper ?

Mais à sa surprise les trois garçons discutaient très sérieusement au milieu de la pièce... Ichigo, coincé entre Shinji et Sosuke, essayait apparemment de se défendre.

- Mais ch'suis pas d'accord ! J'ch'suis pas une fille !

- Ichigo… y'a que toi qui peu jouer le rôle de la princesse…

- Pas question !

- Hum… fit Shinji pensif. Si tu acceptes, j't'donne mon goûter de demain.

- Non !

- Moi aussi… appuya Sosuke.

- Mais j'vous dis non !

Shinji eut un petit sourire torve et déclara les yeux plissés :

- J't'donne mes cartes collector de Bleach…

- T'en as pas beaucoup…

- Moi, j'en ai beaucoup et j't'donne mes doubles, j'en ai quinze…

- Waouh… Comment t'as fait pour en avoir autant ? Firent en cœur Shinji et Ichigo, impressionnés.

Sosuke se frotta le bout de son nez, un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

- C'est ça avoir de la chance…

En fait, il ne se vanterait pas d'écumer tous les magasins de jouets avec sa mère et de négocier avec elle pour avoir ses paquets de cartes, en contrepartie de lui fiche une paix royale. Du coup, il avait suffisamment de cartes pour pouvoir acheter n'importe quel camarade de classe ou de sa rue.

- Alors t'es d'accord Ichigo ?

Ichigo marchanda avec sa propre conscience et décida que jouer « une fille » le temps d'une histoire, c'était tout à fait acceptable, vu le prix payé.

- D'accord !

Sosuke eut un petit sourire. L'affaire de la princesse était réglée maintenant qui serait le tigre ? Shinji le regardait déjà de travers et lui, ne serait pas facile à convaincre. Sosuke eut un petit sourire et déclara :

- Qui sera le tigre ?

- Moi ! Répondit Shinji péremptoire, une main posée sur l'avant-bras d'Ichigo.

- Mais moi aussi, je veux l'être ! déclara Sosuke.

- Ichigo est mon amoureux…

Nell sursauta en entendant ses paroles et ouvrit la bouche. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait rien dit mais cette déclaration enflammée la laissait stupéfaite.

- Nan… Ichigo m'appartient !

- Nan… il est à moi !

- A moi !

Les deux gamins s'attrapèrent par le revers de leurs vestes et Nell toussota et déclara doucement :

- Et pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à votre « princesse » de choisir ?

Surpris, tous regardèrent Nell dont ils avaient totalement occulté la présence. Puis, Shinji et Sosuke se tournèrent vers Ichigo et le visage très sérieux demandèrent en chœur :

- C'est qui ton amoureux ?

Ichigo était écarlate de voir l'attention se porter sur lui avec une telle acuité. La tension palpable qui venait d'envahir la pièce le mis mal à l'aise. Ichigo aimait beaucoup ses deux amis et ne voyait pas lequel choisir. Il déglutit un peu plus en voyant comme une petite veine sur leurs front à tout les deux et se dit qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû écouter cette histoire, ni lui, accepter d'être la princesse.

- Alors ? Demanda Shinji impatiemment.

Sosuke s'avança vers Ichigo et son regard troubla le roux qui déclara précipitamment :

- Shinji !

La déception se peignit sur les traits d'Aizen et il soupira vaincu.

- Ok… J'm'demande pourquoi t'as choisi un tocard…

- Sosuke-kun… protesta Nell.

Cette dernière s'était assise un peu plus loin et observait le manège des trois garçons. Finalement, les gamins commencèrent à rejouer le conte à leur manière. Sosuke se tourna vers Nell et demanda :

- Vous pouvez jouer la voix off ?

- Pardon ?

Nell était estomaqué par l'aplomb et le parler du gamin. Il était beaucoup trop mature pour six ans… Shinji reprit, agacé :

- Oui… dans les contes y'a toujours quelqu'un qui présente l'histoire…

- S'il vous plaît… demanda Ichigo une main sur le cœur.

Nell ne pouvait rien refuser à Ichigo et le gamin le savait bien. Elle soupira et déclara doucement :

- Très bien… Je vais commencer par lancer l'histoire et après vous vous débrouillez.

- Pas de problème, m'dame… Fit Ichigo avec un immense sourire.

Nell répondit par le même sourire chaleureux. Elle se glissa parmi les trois gamins et déclara d'une voix douce :

- « _On dit que dans une jungle profonde, le jour, vit un homme aux longs cheveux blonds en compagnie d'un sambar… Ou bien est-ce une jeune femme rousse avec un tigre qui erre la nuit ? Les deux, si l'on en croit la légende... seraient maudits. Deux Immortels mais condamnés à n'être humain ensemble que quelques minutes au moment du changement, séparés pour toujours... Ceci s'est passé, il y a bien longtemps… laissez-moi vous conter cette incroyable histoire…_ »

**°°O°O°°**

Ichigo courait, perdu entre les murs du château du magicien. Il avait réussit à échapper à sa surveillance et c'est avec désespoir qu'il comptait s'extirper de ses griffes. Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'Aizen tombe sous son charme ? Il voulait qu'il l'aime et l'enchainer à lui mais Ichigo, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver Shinji.

Shinji était l'amour de sa vie. Elevés ensemble, l'un était prince, l'autre le fils d'un très haut noble de la cour. Ils s'aimaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance et ne voulaient en aucun cas se séparer. Les pensées d'Ichigo se noyèrent lorsqu'il croisa sur sa route Aizen Sosuke, l'attendant les poings sur les hanches.

- Haha ! Je te tiens…

Ichigo blêmit. Comment l'avait-il retrouvé ?

- Tu ne m'échapperas ! Tu vas te marier à moi et tu ne me quitteras jamais !

- Il n'en est pas question… j'aime Shinji !

- C'est vrai ! Intervint le « noble » à côté de la narratrice.

- Shinji… on intervient pas dans une histoire comme tu le fais ! Silence… laisse jouer tes camarades.

Shinji bouda et tourna le dos à demi et foudroya du regard Sosuke qui lui adressait un sourire narquois. Sosuke reporta son attention sur Ichigo qui le regardait, les sourcils froncés près à en découdre par les poings. Voyant le peu de coopération du roux de son cœur, Aizen eut un sourire charmant et une expression innocente, au point que Nell eut la mâchoire décrochée. Jamais, elle n'avait vu cette expression chez ce gamin. On lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession…

- Ichigo… Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal… Je t'aime et je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureux. Je te donnerai mes cartes, ma console de jeu, mes billes et j'ai même un katana dédicacé par Tite Kubo…

- C'est vrai ? Fit Ichigo émerveillé.

- 'tain ! Sois pas achetable toi ! Protesta vigoureusement Shinji.

- Hirako, je crois que je vais vous mettre au coin si vous recommencez à dire des grossièretés.

- Tss !

- Oui… En fait, j'ai été à Odaiba et il y avait une séance de dédicace et…

- Pas la peine de te venter… Marmonna Shinji.

- Les enfants, si vous voulez jouer votre pièce et la finir à temps… Fit Nell avec le sourire.

Sosuke haussa les épaules et prit la main d'Ichigo avec ferveur, toujours son expression de pure innocente sur ses traits.

- Oui, Ichigo… moi seul peut te rendre heureux et tu pourras vivre avec moi pour la vie. En plus, je sais faire des tours de magies… Tu veux voir ?

- Ben non… La maîtresse à dit qu'on devait faire vite…

Sosuke lança un regard venimeux et menaçant à Nell, ce qui tranchait avec l'expression qu'il reprit quelques secondes plus tard, très douce. Un des bras d'Aizen s'enroula autour des épaules d'Ichigo, ce qui eut le don de faire bondir Shinji qui était près à intervenir. Nell le retint à temps par son pull et le blond s'effondra sur le sol en maugréant et pestant contre les « bonnes femmes » qui l'empêchait de sauver sa « belle ».

Ichigo adressa un regard exaspéré à Shinji et son expression s'obscurcit un peu plus.

- Si tu continues comme ça, je joue plus la princesse…

- Il te touche… il a pas le droit ! C'est moi qui suis ton prince…

- Y'a pas de prince ! Rétorqua Aizen. Bon… j'continue.

Un sourire séducteur envahit le visage du garçonnet qui pencha la tête vers un Ichigo complètement écarlate soudain. Il se tenait raide comme la justice et ne semblait plus pouvoir respirer. Sosuke posa son front sur celui d'Ichigo qui allait bientôt tomber en syncope.

- Donc… veux-tu m'épouser ?

- C'est pas dans le texte ! protesta Shinji.

Il reçut un léger coup sur la tête par Nell qui posa un doigt sur sa bouche et lui fit un clin d'œil. Shinji reporta son attention sur « le couple » et vit qu'Ichigo tentait de repousser Sosuke.

- Nan ! T'es trop près et je veux pas !

- T'es chiant…

- J'm'en fou… j'veux pas de toi…

Ichigo réussit à se décoller de l'étreinte de son camarade et prit une position d'attaque les poings en avant, prêt à coller son poing dans la figure d'un Sosuke trop entreprenant.

- Tu l'auras voulu ! Répliqua Aizen. Ma vengeance sera terrible. Si tu ne peux être à moi… tu ne seras à personne…

Nell reprit amusée.

_- « La princesse s'enfuit du château sans que le magicien ne se lance à sa poursuite. Tout à sa colère, Aizen Sosuke réfléchit à ce que pourrait être sa vengeance. Pendant ce temps… La princesse Ichigo retrouvait le noble Shinji dans les jardins royaux de son château… »_

- T'en as mis du temps ! Ronchonna Shinji.

Ichigo donna un coup sur la tête du blond et répliqua :

- T'es même pas venu me sauver, alors tu la boucles…

- C'est pas ma faute… c'est elle !

Et Shinji désigna Nell avec son doigt, cette dernière, d'ailleurs, se retenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire.

- J'y peux rien si un dragon m'empêche de te sauver. Mais, maintenant, j'ch' suis là…

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du blond qui attrapa la main de sa « princesse ».

- Ô… Princesse Ichigo…

- C'est nul… marmonna Aizen.

- Tais-toi le magicien ! S'énerva Shinji, qui se retourna avec douceur sur « sa » promise, de nouveau un sourire aux lèvres. Veux-tu m'épouser princesse ? Je te protégerai et tu je ferai tout ce que tu veux… enfin, si j'peux…

Nell posa une main devant sa bouche, ses yeux glissant alternativement entre les trois garçons… un stupéfait, un autre très sérieux et pour finir le dernier près à écharper l'autre.

- Oui…

- Et na ! Fit Shinji en se retournant vers Sosuke. C'est moi qu'il a choisi !

Aizen eut un petit sourire et déclara narquois :

- C'est juste parce qu'il suit le texte… sinon, c'est moi qu'il choisirait !

- Même pas vrai !

Shinji se tournant vers sa « promise » lui demanda :

- Qui tu choisirais en vrai ? C'est moi ?

- Mais… tenta de protester Ichigo.

- Non… c'est moi ! Affirma Aizen qui avait rejoint le duo.

- Les enfants… vous ne pourrez jamais terminer votre pièce, si vous vous disputez !

- Alors, je lance une malédiction ! Lança Sosuke prenant un air démoniaque. Vous pourrez jamais être ensemble… Toi Ichigo, le jour, tu seras un Sambar et Shinji restera un homme ; et toi Shinji, quand viendra la nuit, tu seras un tigre et Ichigo un homme… Vous n'aurez que quelques secondes pour vous voir sous votre vraie apparence !

Shinji se tourna vers Ichigo catastrophé.

- Que quelques secondes ?

Puis, sans se rendre compte que leurs mères étaient arrivées, Shinji empoigna Ichigo et l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour un baiser mouillé. Ce dernier resta tétanisé sous l'attaque et brutalement sentit qu'on arrachait son « amoureux » à lui.

- Hirako Shinji ! Gronda la mère de ce dernier. Qu'est ce que tu es encore en train de fabriquer ?

- Ichigo est ma princesse et Sosuke lui a lancé un sort… alors je l'embrasse….

- On rentre à la maison immédiatement et nous allons discuter des « princesses »…

Madame Hirako jeta un regard torve sur le roux qui était écarlate. Madame Aizen eut un petit sourire en coin en songeant que son fils n'était pas si retord. Masaki passa devant elle et voulut récupérer son fils pour le consoler. Ce fut à ce moment que Sosuke attrapa Ichigo et embrassa de la même manière, le garçon qui avait des yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes.

Le cri de Madame Aizen se fit entendre et elle attrapa vigoureusement son rejeton.

- Aizen Sosuke… Tu subis franchement une mauvaise influence dans cette école de pervers !

- Comme ça y'a pas que Shinji qui a embrassé Ichigo. C'est pas que _sa_ princesse ! Se révolta le gamin.

Shinji qui avait vu la scène avant de sortir, vociféra et voulut s'échapper de la poigne maternelle mais Madame Hirako ne se laissa pas faire et s'écria :

- Shinji ! Si tu continues comme tu es puni pour toute la semaine !

- M'en fou !

- Ah oui ? Fit sa mère inquisitrice.

Madame Aizen tira son garçon qui voulait attraper Ichigo au vol pour le prendre avec lui.

- Maman ! protesta t-il.

- Tu es puni pour toute la semaine ! Embrasser des garçons…

- Mais… Ichigo…

Masaki inquiète tourna son fils vers elle et demanda :

- Ça va aller Ichigo ?

- Oui…oui…

Ichigo était toujours en état second. Il écouta sa maîtresse expliquer ce qui s'était produit dans la journée, complètement la tête ailleurs. S'il se souvenait bien des règles… si on embrasse quelqu'un c'est son amoureux ? Lui, comme il avait été embrassé une fois par deux garçons différents… il en avait deux ?

- Viens Ichigo… on rentre à la maison…

- Hai !

Ichigo rentra chez lui, absolument pas perturbé mais, qui voulait tirer cette affaire au clair.

**°°O°O°°**

Beaucoup plus tard, alors qu'ils passaient à table Isshin demanda à son fils si tout c'était bien passé à l'école. Masaki lui avait parlé de la petite scène de théâtre et de ce qui s'était produit plus tôt. Les parents étaient soucieux de savoir si leur fils était perturbé par les incidents survenus plus tôt.

- Oui… on a bien joué…

- Il y a eu un conteur cet après-midi ?

- Oui… il nous a raconté l'histoire du Sambar et du Tigre… On a même joué la scène avec Shinji et Sosuke…

- Vraiment ? Et c'était… amusant ?

- Oui… mais Shinji, il fait que râler et Sosuke veut toujours me prendre dans ses bras. Ça m'embête. J'peux poser une question papa ?

- Hai ?

Isshin observa son fils qui avait l'air de se concentrer sur l'objet de sa question.

- Quand quelqu'un embrasse une autre personne… ils sont amoureux ?

- Euh… généralement…

Ichigo haussa un sourcil et soupesa la réponse.

- Généralement, ça veut dire, oui ?

- Oui… quand tu embrasses quelqu'un c'est que tu l'aimes…

- Ah…

Les pensées d'Ichigo voguèrent vers la scène qu'ils avaient jouée.

- Papa… quand on demande quelqu'un en mariage… on est amoureux ?

- Euh… souvent…

- Souvent ? Pourquoi on peut faire des demandes en mariage sans être amoureux ?

- On appelle ça des mariages arrangés… c'est la famille qui décide.

- Ah…

Ichigo n'ajouta rien de plus et s'installa à la table et attendit que sa mère le serve. Isshin et Masaki s'observaient intensément perplexe et finalement, après avoir servit son fils et s'être installée à table, ni tenant plus, Masaki posa la question qui l'a taraudait.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir si on est amoureux si on embrasse quelqu'un ? Et les demandes en mariage…

Ichigo eut un petit sourire et déclara visiblement satisfait.

- Et bien… Shinji et Sosuke… tous les deux m'ont demandé en mariage et ils m'ont embrassé aussi tous les deux… Donc, j'ai deux amoureux !

Et sans attendre de voir la réaction de ses parents, Ichigo mangea avec appétit et le cœur léger. Il ajouta :

- En plus, je vais avoir les cartes collector de Bleach de Sosuke et Shinji… ils me l'ont promis tous les deux, si j'étais leur princesse…

Isshin et Masaki en voyant l'air absolument ravi de leur fils, en conclurent qu'ils n'auraient certainement pas de descendance de leur progéniture… au plus grand dan d'Isshin qui déclara :

- Ça te plairai un petit frère ou une petite sœur Ichigo ?

- Cool ! Fit le garçonnet qui se resservait avec appétit…

- Isshin… protesta Masaki.

- Ben quoi… il faut bien que j'y songe, si je veux être grand-père un jour…

* * *

ça change de ce que je fais habituellement mais, ça fait pas de mal. En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée... j'espère que vous aussi ^^

à bientôt


End file.
